


Friends with the devil

by anna_liz_fiction



Series: Supernatural [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Depends, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Love, Lucifer - Freeform, Mark Pellegrino!Lucifer, because he is the only real lucifer i will ever accept, or - Freeform, readerinsert - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 09:53:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9379289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anna_liz_fiction/pseuds/anna_liz_fiction
Summary: Fandom: SupernaturalPairing: Lucifer x Reader (gender neutral, I think)Warnings: A little bit of self-doubtWords: 970Writer: Liz





	

You turned and rolled around in your bed. It was five in the morning, but your sleeping pattern was messed up, as usual. One of the many downsides to being a hunter. Finally, you decided to give up the hope of getting another hour or so of sleep and got up.

You sat at the edge of the old and cheap motel bed and stared at the rusty AC. Lately, you’ve been contemplating your life a lot. Your decision to become a hunter, being the main one, but every single thing you had done in the last few years seemed so despicable to you. You had murdered – not the innocent of course – but in a way you still couldn’t help but think badly of your acts. The person you once were would have been truly terrified by the person you had become. It didn’t matter that you had thought you were doing the right thing at the time, it simply didn’t change the crimes you had committed.

You began to wonder, did your friends think of you as a bad person? The criminal you saw yourself as?

The Winchesters were pretty much the only people you would have called ‘friends’ since relationships of any kind were hard to hold on to in your line of business. They never seemed to be scared of you, but then again they had met so many people and other beings, some of which had to be worse than you. Their friend Castiel, being an angel and all of that, what did he really think of you? He never seemed to mind your presence either and he was glued to Dean most of the time anyways.

That brought your thoughts to a certain other angelic being. Lucifer. You had met him a few times, mostly while being on hunts with the Winchesters or when you had stayed at their bunker last Winter. He fascinated you a lot. After all, he had literally been the first being to ever stand up for his beliefs and defend his own ideas. You respected his choices so much. Except for all the apocalypse stuff he had done back in the day, but it was somewhat understandable for you as well.

After he and Chuck had somewhat apologized to each other and were on good terms, he had decided to stay with the Winchesters and his little brother for a while, so he could get used to living alongside humans.

Your mind drifted to the time you had stayed at the bunker. The two of you had talked quite a lot, but you never seemed to be able to get any closer to him. Of course, it wasn’t unlike him to act very distantly, but you had hoped he’d open up a bit more to you after a while.

So, you began to doubt yourself once more, how would he think of me, if he only knew what I had done in my lifetime?

Would he hate you as much for it as you yourself did?

“No, not really” a sharp voice pulled you out of your thoughts and you turned around suddenly, looking over to your right where the voice has originated from. Before you could think much more your hunter instincts took over and you pulled out a gun, pointing it at the intruder.

“No need to shoot me (Y/N), I was just being honest here,” Lucifer said, holding his hands up in a mocking manner. “Also” he continued “that can’t kill me, probably wouldn’t even slow me down.” A cocky smirk appeared on his handsome face.

“Well thanks, (Y/N). You look quite good yourself today”

You were confused for a moment before remembering the whole 'Angel of the lord thing’.

“Don’t read my thoughts Lucifer! That’s not very nice to do” you hissed.

“And I am, of course, the definition of a nice being. Right, you know, sometimes I tend to forget that.” he mocked you again, smiling.

His smile was so addicting to you that you couldn’t stay mad for long and shot him a smile back.

“Well, I never thought you were anything but nice, Luce” you replied and put down your gun. “So, what are you doing here? Did the Winchesters send you? Do they need any help?”

He frowned slightly “No, they’re on a small ghost hunt in South Dakota with Cas by their side. Can’t I drop by a friend without an occasion?”

Surprised he would go as far as considering you his friend you answered perplexed “Uh, I guess you can?”

He tilted his head a little and quietly told you “You know (Y/N), I have heard your thoughts today.”

In this moment you had wished the earth would just swallow you up right then and there. Why did he have to listen to them today? And why did he even care?

“I listen to your thoughts quite often actually. Just to check up on you, you know? In my time with the Winchesters, I have learned a lot about the concept of friendship and the way you humans care for each other. I have to admit that I like it. A lot actually. And I would consider you my friend.” he mumbled. “I can guarantee you, no one thinks as badly of yourself as you do. I myself, well, I admire your strength and your will to get things done.”

You were overwhelmed with the response he gave you. Tears started to appear in the corner of your eyes. Quickly and without thinking, you walked towards him and hugged him.  
He froze immediately, not really knowing how to react, before slightly hugging you back.

“Thanks, Luce” you whispered.

“You’re welcome, darling” he replied, before resting his head on yours.


End file.
